Engine-powered marine vessels utilize fuels, such as fuel oils. Refueling such vessels, however, can be challenging. Marinas and seaports often have terrestrial refueling systems. Such a system may include an onshore fuel tank and a network of pipes and/or hoses. Depending on the size of the vessel and location of the system, it may be difficult for the vessel to physically access the refueling system, and some systems may be altogether inaccessible. Alternatively, a vessel may be refueled using a refueling truck. The refueling truck has a large fuel tank and may in some instances be able to access the vessel near its point of docking. Despite this greater degree of accessibility, it may still be necessary to run hoses from the truck across the dock to the vessel, increasing the potential for accidental spillage or logistic complications. To complicate matters further, the vessel may also require other liquids, such as engine lubricants, potable water, and the like. Lubricants and water may be provided manually or require access to/from additional supply systems. As a result, preparing the vessel for voyage may be costly, time-consuming, and location-limited.